Hong Gong
The far past of my biography will not be as detailed as it could be, due to foggy memory. This story has imaginative (otherwise known as role-play) roots, so if you are going "Pfffttt, that wasn't possible in the game", it was because I, and other people in this story, weren't aiming to be realistic. I don't picture myself doing much else to this this after taking a look at this two years later. Editing, maybe. Finishing? No. Beggining I stumbled upon CWA from a commercial on television. Met someone named Vonar Darkboost, after a few months I got bored. After a few more months I decided to play again. I then saw Vonar Darkboost online, and went to visit him. Apperantly, he was now a Jedi, trained under a guy named Tycho Electrogleam. Was interested the moment I saw Vonar and some others trainin'. After they finished training, I asked Tycho if I could be a padawan (and of course, tought by Tycho), and I suspected he would say yes.. and he did. The next day, he introduced me to Commander Vasto''.'' "Vasto, this is my padawan James Siber. James, this is Vasto." I bowed in greetings. And what did he do? He laughed. Soon after, we were put to work on his Ryloth territory. While he was having some sorta meeting beyond this barrier , Tycho, me, and some others were guarding the front. Long hours passed.. I then got bored. "I see someone!" I said. "Where?" Tycho jolted around in seconds. "Over there!" I replied, using an emote to point at a direction. "I don't see him." someone commented. "He's gone." Tycho examined. He then turned to me and asked "What was his name?" (Names are above everyones head, so it was obvious I had at least seen his character name) '' I was immediately looking at the offline friends list. I had to pick someone or else they might have gotten a bit angry... Now, I can't remember the guys name but the moment I blamed him I removed him from my list. ''Sorry.. was the word that crossed my mind when I did so. Fortunately, he was just some random Joe that you gets in there from time to time, so I didn't know him, though that was still pretty silly of me. Soon after, Vasto finally came out. Though no one was with him when he come out, so the comrade that he was negotiating with was obviously gone. He probably teleported to a squad member to inform his/her squad how it went back at their own fortress. After a month, Vonar was having supposed trouble with using the force. I was doing it easy breezy. Me and Tycho did our best to help, but nothing seem to solve the problem. The next day, Tycho was talking about how he betrayed us all, I didn't believe that. And I was soon proven right. The next few days after, Squad "Spartan" was formed. On it's first day, everyone was picking on Vasto of how it was spelled wrong, but it did not bother us for long. After a few days of having an attack cruiser, a ryloth base under construction, and lots of hiring, it was starting to get into shape. A week later, the Squad name was changed near St. Patrick's day. I don't recall the full name but something with the word "Lucky" in it. It was quite confusing.. it was soon changed back though. Another week later, I became a general, though I was a non member, I was still given it's "commanding force" according to Vasto. Around half an hour later, we were preparing to attack some guy named "Lord Void". It was gonna be the first, and only true battle of Spartan. My brother was also there the few minutes before the battle, also promoted, but had to go elsewhere. Once at the battle scene, we could not get over to our enemy because of this TINY lifted platform off the ground, just barely tall enough where it could not be stepped over (I know, it was quite pitifull.. no one could jump back then xD). When Void finally was prepared, he let us in the back of the lot, where the battle of at least a bit over a dozen took place.. We were soon losing, Vasto told me to leave while he "Holds them off!" After some complaining, I retreated. In private chat, he said he was captured, and did not do anything to escape. I was shocked to see the person I looked up to, gave up. After some pep talk, I got him to rebel and attempt to escape. I managed to come back to the front of the enemy fortress and watched him sprint out of the door for which I would not get in to help. It was pretty cool. Everything was turning up then. I got the CWAGIFT10 code, and made a new account with a month of membership, and became promoted, along with my brother doing the same trick, Mikey Shadow. We were also, before and after, working at the Von Inn as guards, slightly friends with Landon Toruski (the managar of the place). We were having quite the adventures, with Vasto, Tycho, Landon, Volkner Ace (the super awesome medic of Spartan), and many others. Soon after, it all went downhill... First return Write the second section of your page here Category:Assassin Category:Character Category:Biography